


Fire - A Memorial Campfire

by SpecVermilion



Series: SP Drabble Bomb [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecVermilion/pseuds/SpecVermilion
Summary: While Creek and Twaig are out for camp for the weekend, that doesn't mean the parents will not have plans of their own.. even Ruby gets to join in!





	Fire - A Memorial Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> This is the other end of the drabble/fic that was made for the first prompt-forest. It is best to read that first to understand where some parts of this drabble is going from.

**"We all had a lot of fun back then. So many memories.. so many moments.. I'm glad to share it with you, Tweek."**  
  
While their kids, Twaig and Creek, went out camping with Karen for the weekend, Tweek and Craig decided to spend the weekend nicely in their home as well. They played video games all day that time when Twaig and Creek left, but apparently, Craig has a special idea for the next day and he's willing to hang out with Tweek on the same day, knowing that he has no work tomorrow. Craig also has a thing for bringing back the fun memories, which is what he's gonna focus on.  
  
Well, its already that day, and Craig's actually looking forward to it. At breakfast, Craig asked Tweek about having some fun together at this day, and its something they wanted to keep for themselves now that the kids are gone. They are talking about it while eating cereal at the same time. Ruby's also gonna join in, too. She's living with them since she's actually enjoying the home with those two around more than staying with her and Craig's parents.  
  
"So.. Tweek.. about the plan I wanted to do today.."  
  
(Tweek munches cereal) "C-come on Craig, tell me! I would look forward to do it with you dude!"  
  
"I was thinking.. remember our first campfire years ago?"  
  
"Oh, are you gonna do campfire night, Craig? And yeah, I remember.. it was just the two of us."  
  
(Craig munches cereal) "Yep, that's right! I'll set up the very same campfire. But this time its just us.. and Ruby."  
  
"Dude, its fine if Ruby's gonna join in."  
  
"Gay campfire? Why not, I'm in."  
  
"Yeah, that pretty much sounds like it. Except its just the three of us."  
  
(Ruby munches cereal) "I do love Craig's s'mores though. Wonder if your kids actually tried them for real?"  
  
"I bet they would, Ruby. There's a reason why I asked them to buy marshmallows."  
  
"Oh.. you're quite smart on that actually, Craig."  
  
"I make sure our kids don't miss out on the fun stuff. I told Karen to make sure of that too."  
  
"Well, what do you expect? I told you asking Karen for help works! She's really trustworthy."  
  
"I still have.. a silly thing with Kenny, you know that, Tweek."  
  
(Ruby munches cereal) "I thought you're over that, Craig."  
  
"Ruby.. come on. Its just that I don't forget shit easily."  
  
(Tweek munches cereal) "Dude, you told me that mistakes happen but we can move on quickly. I hope you can still do so, man."  
  
"I am, Tweek. I just needed to get things off my chest for a bit."  
  
"Craig, well, you should get started on what you're gonna do today after this."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, Ruby."  
  
"I'll come with you too if you want help, Craig."  
  
"Thank you.. I always trust you on a lot of things, Tweek."  
  
The two agreed on Craig's campfire night idea. Considering that Craig wanted it to be the same one a long time ago with Tweek, he plans to make it super special for him. He doesn't care if Ruby is gonna join, because hey, its something she can enjoy with them at the very least and the fact that she's also the niece of the family.   
  
After agreeing to Craig's idea, they all finished the cereal bowls for breakfast. It was quite refreshing to say the least, because all three of them felt nice talking to each other and being excited for the campfire Craig's gonna put up. Once the bowls are all finished, Tweek takes them and puts them into the dishwasher, while Ruby returns the box of cereal to its proper place. Craig, on the other hand, is planning to go looking for logs later today at noon.  
  
Ruby later gets the marshmallows that are still in the pantry. There's still a lot of them in there, even after they gave some to Twaig and Creek on their camping trip. She puts them on the table so none of the two can forget about them and the s'mores they'll eat during the campfire night. She did this to remind them.  
  
Craig later heads over to the bathroom to take a shower for the day. After the comforting shower, he dresses up to look for a lumber mill to get some wood.. or rather, pay for the wood. There's one that is quite near to the Lost Forest, and its not far from South Park either. Immediately, he dresses up nicely before leaving. He goes in the classic outfit he wore as a kid.. all blue with black gloves, along with the special chullo he wears for a really long time. The reason why he wore this is to truly bring back all the memories he spent with Tweek all those years ago.  
  
Then, Tweek came by to see Craig in a familiar outfit. He's quite surprised but he knows where this is going.. Craig has his reasons why he wanted to wear this outfit.   
  
"Craig.. its been years since you wore this outfit.."  
  
"Yeah.. but I think it suits the mood for the campfire tonight."  
  
"Lemme guess.. you want us to relive the happy moments we have together as kids?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the reason why."  
  
"It sounds awesome if you ask me. We had so much awesome fun and stuff back then."  
  
"Definitely. Ruby was still a little shit too, haha."  
  
"Hey, she did mature now though. She's already accepting you as a big bro."  
  
"Guess that's a good thing, Tweek. You had Karen look up to you before and look where she is now.. a well-respected camp counselor."  
  
"I'm glad we called her to take care of the kids, Craig. She spends time with them a lot when she comes over.. its like she's the big sis of the group."  
  
"Dude, definitely. Kenny's still ballsy awesome though. We still get along a lot."  
  
"Yeah, man! I remember Kenny used to work part-time at my shop, he's really helping out!"  
  
"Tweek, he's still working with you though, haha."  
  
"I was hoping you won't be jelly with him as my co-worker, Craig. Hehe."  
  
"Me? Jelly of Kenny? Not really you smartass. I know you two are just co-workers, no need for fucking jealousy."  
  
"Oh stop it you lovestruck dork."  
  
"Says the cute blushy spaz."  
  
"Haha, we really enjoy teasing each other, don't we?"  
  
"Yep. No wonder why Creek loves to tease."  
  
"And how Twaig really gets irritated, but she'll learn in due time."  
  
"Agreed. I'll have to go now though. I need to get the logs."  
  
"See you later, dude. This campfire will be awesome."  
  
Craig gets out of the bedroom, fully-dressed, and goes down the stairs. He's making his way outside, getting the keys to his Dodge SRT Hellcat that he earned as a prize from a tournament two months ago. The tournament was actually a spaceman's quiz/trivia, and his fascination for space got him to win that car and the money that's worth half a hundred thousand. That's how they managed to keep their lives running, and some of it was spent for the coffee shop. Craig remembered all of this when he looks at the car himself. He remembered Tweek's reaction when he won.. he won't forget that feeling.  
  
Once Craig gets in his car, he makes his way to the lumber mill. He trusts Tweek to take care of the house when he's gone, along with Ruby too. Tweek is right outside of the house as he gets going, and when Craig is about to go, they wave goodbye at each other and traded smiles. Craig later drives off, with Tweek getting things ready in the house for tonight together with Ruby helping him set up the campfire.  
  
Craig drives his way to the lumber mill. Its far, but not that kind of far compared to Creek's drive to the Lost Forest campfire. He drove all the way to the outskirts, leading to the Lost Forest, but takes a different road to get to the lumber mill. After half an hour, he makes it to find the logs ready for purchase. They are on sale too, what in luck!  
  
Craig takes a few small-sized logs and a medium-sized one to complete the set. They'll burn nicely on the campfire and it should give them the authentic feeling of going to a camp at home. He bought them for 50 dollars, it would be a hundred had the sale didn't happen. It didn't take long for Craig to find the logs he needed, either.  
  
After buying the logs, Craig packs them into the trunk, and goes to a hardware store next to get some matches and possibly a safe-to-use flamethrower that has affordable fuel to make it work. He heads over to the South Park Mall and finds the hardware store. Upon arrival from the lumber mill, he looks around for torching equipment, he should get what he needs there because that aisle, provided if there is one, can make shopping easier for Craig.   
  
He actually finds one though, and he ends up looking for the perfect utility flamethrower or blowtorch to use to start the fire. There's fuel for it too, and its cheap, so he bought like five of those fuel canisters for the utility flamethrower. It was expensive, buying one of these together with the fuel, because apparently it costed him two hundred dollars, but a small sacrifice is to be made for the night.   
  
Afterwards, Craig returns home with the materials, and its already evening. Sooner or later, its going to be night time and they are so pumped for the campfire they have planned. When Tweek heard his car coming in, he gets ready to offload the stuff. Ruby is there too, willing to help. Its rare to see her help Craig these days, but if its special enough for her, she'll do it anyways.  
  
Once Craig parks his car, he offloads the logs first. Tweek helps him with the medium log while Ruby carries the small yet easy to carry logs.  
  
"Well.. I can see why you two want the bigger log."  
  
"Oh haha, very funny, Ruby."  
  
"I know you two want to pretend its heavy like Twaig's bed."  
  
"What, you knew?"  
  
"Dude, Twaig told me. You two are such little saps."  
  
"Oh.. of course she did. Wanna see it for real though? Hehe."  
  
"No, because it would sound awkward. And besides, we should get these logs moving."  
  
"Ruby, you're such a killjoy sometimes."  
  
"Craig, you said you don't want to screw this up, right?"  
  
"Ugh, you got me there."  
  
"Hehe, it was kinda funny though, Craig."  
  
Ruby didn't have any trouble carrying the small logs, since they are not much heavy compared to that medium log Tweek and Craig are carrying together from the front yard to the back of the house, where the campfire spot is already prepared, thanks to Tweek and Ruby. When they reach the spot, which is marked by a 'X', Ruby places the small logs there, going back to check if there are any other small logs left. She knew Craig must have bought like three more.  
  
Meanwhile, Tweek and Craig continue to work together on carrying that one heavy medium-sized log into the campfire. They are struggling a little like if it was Twaig's bed.. which is just as heavy. They didn't bother to give up on moving the log though, they kept trying. And hey, special events may take some sacrifices to do to make it work right.. or as what Tweek would tell Craig.  
  
After half an hour, Tweek and Craig places the medium-sized log on the spot, and grouped the small logs with it. The medium log has to be cut though, but since they have no cutting tools and the ones they have can't cut a strong log, they had to deal with it.  
  
The trio takes a break for a minute, resting from carrying the longs. Afterwards, Craig gets the outdoor folding chairs and puts them on a safe distance from the campfire. He later gets the utility flamethrower and puts fuel on it, then asking Tweek and Ruby to stand back. The idea of using a flamethrower is insane.. but Craig is pretty much the "if it works, I don't care" kind of person.  
  
Ruby and Tweek stood back while Craig, who had zero experience in using a flamethrower, started the fire.   
  
"Is this a good idea in the first place?"  
  
"Well, maybe it could work, Ruby."  
  
"You're talking to someone who has no experience of using a fucking flamethrower, Tweek!"  
  
"Even if I know this isn't a good idea, you know that Craig will try anything to make it work."  
  
"You got me there then, Tweek. Craig never changes."  
  
"Yep. He cannot let go of his old habits even if he's this old now. I can say the same for myself."  
  
Craig tries to get the flamethrower to emit a little flame. Afterwards, he aims at the logs carefully. With a few seconds' time, he pulled the trigger and fire comes spouting out of it. It wasn't that strong as he expected it to be, and immediately, the fire started to show on the logs. It was actually an odd idea, and it worked. Now, they can enjoy the campfire.. and its night time as well.. perfect timing indeed.   
  
Ruby and Tweek were awed, yet impressed. This is how Craig rolls, they're used to it, but when it works out perfectly, that's when they really see how awesome Craig is.. even Ruby would say so.  
  
With that in mind, Ruby heads back to the pantry to get the marshmallows, while Tweek takes some sticks he gathered from what's left of the logs in the trunk in Craig's car.. Craig got them free of charge from the lumber mill. With those items, their s'mores will taste delicious!  
  
The trio gathered together, sitting down in the chairs Craig laid out earlier, and separated in equal distances like a triangle. They take a stick, and along with that, their share of marshmallows to lay out to the fire. Craig decided to start things up now, and make the most of the campfire.  
  
"This truly brings back memories to that campfire we did when we were kids, Tweek."  
  
"Definitely. It was just us but the others joined in too. It wasn't fun with them around, especially Cartman."  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to replicate that campfire and we're doing it now, after for so many fucking years."  
  
"Why didn't you all go for another campfire spot?"  
  
"Ruby, that was the only spot there."  
  
"Oh.. makes sense.. go on, Tweek."  
  
"Well, as I was saying.. I really looked forward to this because its just us. The two of us and Ruby. A real stand-alone campfire with the person I loved the most."  
  
"Tweek, I am so blushing right now. I wanted to make this a special campfire after all."  
  
"You already did.. even Ruby's smiling with her s'mores."  
  
"Haha, true. Well, do you still remember that one time I had to order in your coffee shop the first time?"  
  
"Dude, you were blushing when you were trying to order, haha!"  
  
"Wow, Craig. You're such a dork that you can't get an order right."  
  
"Oh shut up Ruby." (Craig giggles)  
  
"Please.. you know I'm right, brother. But in all fairness, I love Tweek's lattes."  
  
"Thank you Ruby, I always do my best on them!"  
  
"No problem, that's one perk I love living with you at least. I still love to tease Craig every time, hehe."  
  
"Yeah yeah, you still tease me alright, Ruby."  
  
"Like we always do, but at least we're warming up to each other now."  
  
"I gotta admit, Ruby's right. You two are getting along well."  
  
"I didn't really expect to bond over my little sis who is a teen now, but its nice to say the least, Tweek."  
  
"Yeah. I guess I admitted this already, but you're my true family now, Craig."  
  
"Thank you, Ruby."  
  
At this point, their first set of s'mores are ready, and they ate their first s'more on a stick. It was really tasty, as expected and not to mention, special too. They plan to eat a s'more after they finish remembering a certain memory of their happy lives in the past. Immediately after they ate the s'more they had, they get ready to roast the next marshmallows from their respective shares. This goes on for a long time till the campfire's done.  
  
"Reminds me of how sweet I used to babysit Karen when I was a kid.. she's really sweet."  
  
"Dude, she calmed your ass down when she first met you."  
  
"Haha, I missed Karen too. Its been years since we spoke. She's my good friend in class."  
  
"That's nice, Ruby. It sucked that the McCormicks can't send her to college."  
  
"Yeah, but she's earning well as the camp counselor, remember?"  
  
"Oh, good point."  
  
"Well, that's the reason why I asked her to watch the kids at camp. She's trustworthy, and she can handle them. Besides, the kids already met her and they liked her."  
  
"Kenny sure has quite the sister, huh. I can see why he wants to watch over her really well back then. Remember the time we did superheroes?"  
  
"Definitely. I remember being Wonder Tweek and being Karen's bodyguard. Mysterion trusts me enough to protect her from you, haha!"  
  
"I never wanted to hurt her, I was aiming for your ass."  
  
"You always wanted my ice kisses, you dork."  
  
"Because I don't want you kissing other people except for me."  
  
"Haha, wow. You really think they were only meant for you? I admit, I wanted to spam you with those kisses."  
  
"That's still the gayest attack I ever heard up to this day."  
  
"Yeah. But hey, its sweet at least. Ruby got it right though, its really gay to get ice kisses and just.. give them to everyone."  
  
"Well, at least we fought together and defeated Chaos.. those were good times."  
  
"What about the time we had to join fatass in that LARP thing?"  
  
"Dude, Feldspar is still an awesome persona I admit."  
  
"Yeah, it sounded so good. I loved being a thief, Tweek. And I had to see you half-clothed.. apparently. I didn't even know your parents can do makeup."  
  
"Craig, everyone's mom is good at make up. Well, maybe not Kenny's but still.."  
  
"Yeah.. but I'll give you props for surviving the cold. South Park is so cold as fuck."  
  
"Hey, at least my ice cream never melts, Craig!"  
  
"Ruby, it melts, just slower."  
  
"Haha, guess the coffee did give me something after all, Craig."  
  
"I don't really get how drinking so much coffee makes you warm in the cold even when your torso's all exposed."  
  
"It must be how hyper he is, I bet. Besides, coffee is best served hot.. enough for someone to handle the cold."  
  
"Well, Ruby's not wrong."  
  
"That impresses me though. You're like some kind of polar bear." (Craig giggles)  
  
"Oh stop it, Craig!" (Tweek giggles back)  
  
"Hehe, you two are such dorks!" (Ruby laughs)  
  
After they spoke about their Stick of Truth days, its already midnight when Craig checks his clock. He's happy that the campfire is a success and they all enjoyed it. They nearly finished their s'mores, so they decided to call it quits when they finish them all. Plus, the fire is already dwindling out, as in it's already weakening. They plan to finish the bag of marshmallows before the fire is reduced to nothing.  
  
Ruby felt really happy to bond with Craig and Tweek so much tonight. It was something she didn't expect and wanted at the same time. She finally understood her brother so much better than before. Craig is also pleased that he can still remember the fun times back then, together with Tweek when they were kids. Tweek, lastly, is the one that had so much happiness within him. It felt like he visited his happy past, back to his spazzy self. But even so, as adults, they still are kids at heart. Ruby would definitely agree.  
  
The trio decided to finish off the campfire together. Once they are done, they'll put out the fire and dispose of the logs. Everyone had a great time tonight, and Craig is glad to know this because he planned it hard. Its awesome that they had their own plan for the weekend.  
  
They will soon tell their kids about the campfire when they return home tomorrow.


End file.
